Perdidos
by fanatica101
Summary: Randy, Teresa, howard y debbie se pierden en un paseo a la selva de Perú y tienen que buscar la manera de sobrevivir cuando una anaconda y un oso escapen y empiezen a perseguirlos. Randy y Teresa vs anaconda, howard y debbie vs oso. Primero tendrá clasificación T pero después cambiara a M ya que habrá lemon fowlham y weinerkang


**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores aquí esta vez les traigo un fic de RC9GN que se llama perdidos en el cual randy, Teresa, howard y debbie se perderán en la selva peruana al cual se fueron de paseo junto a su clase de universidad ahora tendrán tendran e buscar la manera de sobrevivir cuando cierto enemigo los persiga pero primero veremos un poco de drama, romance y humor. Bueno sin mas que decir empezemos**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de RC9GN, les pertenece a jeff elinof y scott Tomás (creo que así como se escribe su nombre), solo mary y violeta me pertenecen**

 **N/A: aquí todos tienen 20 años, aquí randy no tiene la mascara ninja, ni las armas**

 **Adevertencia: esta historia tendrá un poco de lenguaje vulgar y un poco de lemon fowlham y weinerkang**

 **Perdidos**

Era una mañana tranquila en el pueblo de noresville y todos estaban como de costumbre haciendo sus deberes y algunos seguían durmiendo, menos nuestro gran héroe quien estaba alistando maletas ya que el y sus compañeros de universidad se iban de viaje a la selva peruana a averiguar mas sobre las tribus de los yaguas en la amazonia peruana

Randy: haber dinero, ropa, perfume, cuchillo por si acaso y mi querido celular, si todo listo para viajar a Perú

En eso alguien lo llama por telefono, entonces agarra su celular y contesta y le habla su mejor amigo o sea howard

Howard: Cunningham, listo para nuestro gran viaje

Randy: si howard, es increíble que mi mama me haya dejado viajar solo

Howard: y esta vez nadie nos arruinara el viaje

Randy: si nadie

Entonces agarra su maleta y baja a la cocina donde encuentra a su mama tejiendo un abrigo

Randy: buenos días mama

Sra cunningham: buenos días hijo, te gusta el abrigo que tejí para tu viaje a Perú

Randy: es muy bonito mama, pero no lo voy a necesitar

Sra cunningham: tonterías, llevalo

Randy: no gracias mama

Sra cunningham: vamos, haz lo por tu madre

Randy: esta bien, pero voy a probarmelo primero (entonces se va al baño)

Entonces la sra cunningham empezó a hacer sus cosas mientras silbava cuando escucha que tocan el timbre, entonces empieza a pensar en que es howard ya que el siempre viene a recogerlo para irse así que se dirigió hacia la puerta

Desde el vano

Randy: debe ser howard, abrele por favor mama

Entonces al ver por el huequito de la perilla vio a alguien quien aparentemente no era howard ya que esta persona usaba un vestido amarillo y llevaba un bastón consigo, entonces abre la puerta y ve a una adolescente de la misma edad de su hijo, pelo morado y ojos azules

?: buenos días sra cunningham

Sra cunningham: ¿y tu eres?

?: ah si, yo me llamo Teresa

Sra cunningham: ah con que tu eres la chica de la quien mi hijo escribe en su diario

Teresa se sonrojo ante tal comentario de la mama de randy pero rápido oculto su sonrojo y pregunto

Teresa: ¿esta randy?

Sra cunningham: si, esta arriba, ven pasa

Teresa: gracias sra cunningham

Sra cunningham: ah solo llámame julie

Teresa: está bien sra julie

Sra julie: ¿y desde que hace cuanto tiempo sales con mi hijo?

Teresa: ah disculpe, yo solo soy amiga

Sra julie: eso no es lo que el dice

Teresa: ¿y que dice de mi? (Dice sonrojada)

Sra julie: bueno según su diario dice que eres la chica mas hermosa que ha visto desde tercer grado, tiene miedo de invitarte a una cita por que tiene miedo que lo rechaces y que sin ti su mundo es oscuridad, ¿y adivina que?

Teresa: ¿que? (Dice emocionada y sonrojada)

Sra julie: dice que si el destino lo quiere, quiere casarse contigo

En eso randy aparece bajando las escaleras

Randy: oye mama como me... (No termina la palabra ya que al bajar encuentra a su mama hablando con Teresa

Randy: ¿teresa?, oh no, mejor me voy (entonces se dispone a subir las escaleras pero resbala y se cae haciendo ruido que escuchan tanto su mama como Teresa)

Sra julie: oh hola randy, no me dijiste que iba a venir la chica con la quien dijiste te ibas a casar algún día

Randy se sonrojo y se lleno de vergüenza al ver la cara de Teresa sorprendida por lo que su mama dijo

Teresa: ho...hoy...hola randy

Randy: hola Teresa ¿co...co..como estas?

Teresa: bien

Randy: ¿y a que se debe tu visita?

Teresa: así estaba caminando y como debbie me dijo que no podría venir a recoger me entonces vi tu casa y pensé si querias acompañarme

Randy: claro, además yo ya salia también

Teresa: entonces nos vamos

Randy: si vamos, bueno mama ya me voy

Sra julie: bueno hijo (empieza a derramar algunas lágrimas)

Randy: mama ¿Que pasa?

Sra julie: es que estoy feliz y un poco triste al saber que me separaré de mi único hijo

Randy: un momento Teresa (se acerca a su madre y la abraza) no llores mama, solo me voy por dos semanas

Sra julie: esta bien hijo cuidate (dice mas calmada) y cuidala a ella también que cuando vengas espero me traigas unos nietos hermosos

Randy y Teresa se sonrojaron y estaban muy avergonzados hasta que randy

Randy: mama!

Sra julie: esta bien hijo, es broma

Randy: bueno adiós mano (agarra su maleta y cierra la puerta para irse con Teresa)

Sra julie: hijo (dice suspirando, entonces se va a un altar y se pone a orar por randy)

Con randy

El y Teresa estaban caminando por las calles de noresville hablando y riendo hasta que por fin llegaron a la uní y encontraron a varios alumnos quienes iban en el autobús y al subir ve a howard sentado al lado de la ventan así que se va en dirección a sentarse con el, no sin antes despedirse de Theresa, ya cuando llego se iba a sentar cuando una voz muy conocida le grita

?: hey cunningham, fíjate en donde te sientas

Randy: ¿pero que?, ¿debbie kang? ¿que haces aquí? ¿con howard?

Debbie: no creas que yo planee esto

Howard: ni yo tampoco

Debbie: oh callate quieres

Howard: ¿y tu quien eres para darme ordenes?

Debbie: soy la persona que te golpeara sino dejas de hablar

Howard: jajaja tu jajaja oíste lo que dijo la nerdikang cunningham

Debbie: ash eres detestable ¿sabias?

Howard: no tanto como tu

Randy:¿alguien me puede decir que esta pasando?

En eso aparece un profesor, el cual se llama Mr ashford

Mr ashford: vera sr cunningham, ya que siempre que ustedes se sientan junto en un paseo todo acaba en desastre asi que todo el paseo el sr weinerman se sentara con la sra kang y además ellos también serán compañeros para el trabajo de ciencias

Randy: ¿y yo que, ahora quien será mi compañero?

Mr ashford: bueno (entonces empieza a mirar a todos los estudiantes pero ve que ninguno esta disponible hasta que encuentra a cierta figura sentada sola, así que se le ocurre una idea) bueno ya que la sra fowler esta disponible usted se sentara con ella y sera su compañera de trabajo

Randy: bueno, si usted insiste

Entonces Corre y se sienta con Teresa

Teresa: bueno supongo que ahora somos compañeros

Randy: ¿y sabes que mas?

Teresa: ¿que?

Randy: que este sera mi mas grande paseo, contigo

Teresa: gracias randy

Entonces el autobús arranca directo al aeropuerto

En la selva peruana

Un hombre estaba corriendo asustado yendo a una carpa donde había un señor revisando cajas

Trabajador: Sr jhonson

Sr jhonson: ¿que pasa?

Trabajador: Sr el oso y la anaconda que debíamos llevar para el zoológico de lima han escapado y han matado 5 guardias y se han ido para la selva

Sr jhonson: ¿que?, traeme el teléfono

Entonces el trabajador corre, agarra el teléfono y se lo da entonces el sr jhonson marca un numero y después de varios segundos

Secretaria: hola cazadores de presas, ¿en que puedo servirle?

Sr jhonson: hola habla el sr jhonson, pase me con el sr cunningham

Secretaria: un momento, sr cunningham lo buscan en el teléfono, un tal sr jhonson

Sr cunningham: pasame, ¿que pasa sr j?

Sr jhonson: george tenemos a un oso y a una anaconda suelta y queremos que los atrape

George: esta bien, iré en miércoles en la tarde

Jhonson: ya ok, nos vemos

Cuelga el teléfono

Secretaria: ¿y que paso?

George: tengo un oso y una anaconda para atrapar, llama al equipo alfa y ediles que vengan para acá

Secretaria: enseguida señor (agarra el teléfono y empieza a llamar)

George: bueno es hora de buscar mi viejo rifle

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado y si desean pueden dejar rewievs para saber si les gusto o si es para decirme en que debo mejorar**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **Fowlham**

 **?: ven te quiero llevar a un lugar especial**

 **?: ok pero que sea rápido, no quiero perderme en este lugar**

 **?: esta bien, vamos mi bella dama**

 **?: (sonrojada) oh gracias, es todo un caballero**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo hasta entonces besos y abrazos cuidense mucho lectores :)**


End file.
